Invierno
by Beatrice Vermilion
Summary: ¿ Cuál es la mejor cura para la gripe?, no lo sabes, Touko tampoco lo sabe... Pero N si, creo que deberías leer la cura que te ofrece N, quizás N es el que este verdaderamente enfermo... ¿Qué opinas tú?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Nintendo.

**Advertencia:** Orange!... a no… perdón era Lemon :D el primero que escribo owo. Ojala que me vaya bien

PD: el lemon en un 50% fue basado en otro lemon… y un poco de relatos hot que hay esparcidos en la red ._. gomenasai… pero queria hacer algo hot y lindo xD y pues el lemon y yo como que no combinamos :D me gusta leerlo pero… escribirlo T-T se me es complicado al 100% por eso respeto mucho a los que escriben esas cosas.

**Invierno **

El invierno había llegado y cierta castaña estaba en una de las montañas de Tesalia, observando a ciertos Pokemon, decidiéndose entre atraparlos o no. No había hecho caso a los letreros del centro pokemon, diciendo que se acercaba una tormenta, Touko, solo quería aventurarse a las altas montañas de tesalia, con el invierno, llegando a esa región, era una oportunidad perfecta para ir.

Solo que Touko, era Touko, y como buena aventurera y entrenadora pokemon, solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos y una camisa manga larga, debajo de su chaqueta.

Vainillite

Vainillish

Luego varios Cubchoos, con Beartic como líder de la manada y Cryogonal flotando por ahí.

Siguió viendo con sus binoculares.

—**Bien, debe haber mas pokemones por aquí, seguiré caminando**.

Y como dijo siguió caminando unas dos horas más entre la nieve, hasta que encontró algo que no fuera, Vainillite, Vainillish, Cubchoos o Cryogonal.

Era un Glaceon en vivo y en directo, verlo en estado salvaje era muy difícil, para tener un Glaceon como compañero, es necesarito tener un Eevee, para evolucionarlo a Glaceon.

Lo capturare, aunque cierta persona no lo apruebe.

—**Okey… aquí voy.**

Y como dijo salto a la acción

—**Glaceon, acepta una batalla conmigo, Serperior, Ve!~— **grito con todo espíritu.

Serperior salió de la pokebola, listo para la batalla, aunque… a Glaceon poco le dio, de hecho Glaceon se veía acabado y con varios cortes. Lo último que hizo Glaceon, fue derrumbarse sobre el manto congelado.

—**Glaceon!**— grito Touko, quien se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

Al verlo más de cerca, Glaceon tenía varias cortaduras, rapones y moretones.

Estaba sumamente herido.

—**Te han abandonado ¿verdad?**— pregunto, a lo que glaceon solo dio un chillido, cayendo rendido.

—**Serperior, regresa, gracias por tu esfuerzo**— dijo antes de hacer que Serperior, volviera adentro de la pokebola, para agarrar a Glaceon y llevarlo al centro pokemon.

El sol se ponía, por lo tanto el ambiente se enfriaba más. Touko, corria todo lo que podía, lo que interesaba solo era llegar al centro pokemon, para que atendieran a Glaceon, en estas circunstancias, compartía un poco de la ideología de N.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

—**Lo lamento señor, solo nos queda una habitación doble por hoy, ¿no sé si la quiera?**— dijo amablemente la señora de aquel cálido lugar, de la cima de la montaña

—**La quiero **— dijo sin rechistar

— **¿A nombre de quién?**

—**De N, solo N.**

—**aquí tiene la llave, serán 1500 pokedolares**

—**Aquí tiene, guarde el cambio **— dijo dando media vuelta y yéndose a su pequeño aposento

—**Señor, del lado derecho de esta posada se encuentra, una pequeña cafetería**

—**Gracias**— dijo perfectamente audible

—**Enfermera Joy, enfermera!**—grito desesperada Touko, a lo que Joy, atendió rápidamente.

—**Por favor ayude a Glaceon, lo encontré al punto del colapso.**

—**Déjalo en mis manos**— a lo que puso a Glaceon en una camilla, y se lo llevo atrás de esas puertas blancas que indicaba en operación.

La lucecita cambio a rojo.

—**Gracias**— fue a penas un susurro lo que pronuncio.

1 hora

2 horas

3 horas

La luz cambio, a verde, y de las puertas salió la enfermera Joy.

—**Glaceon ya está estable, pasara aquí la noche, en observación. Si gustas puedes ir a la posada aquí cerca, ya está oscuro y pareces estar a punto de enfermarte necesitas un lugar caliente**

—**Pero… ¿Y Glaceon?**

—**Estará bien, sus heridas no fueron tan graves como aparentaba, mañana puedes venir por él. **

—**Gracias**— dijo un poco más animada Touko

—**Si doblas a la izquierda y sigues derecho a unos metros encontraras una posada para entrenadores, ¡Suerte!.**

Y así lo hizo, siguió las indicaciones.

Touko apretó el paso, caminata rápida era la mejor opción.

N ya se encontraba en su mundo, no era un entrenador, no le gustaba eso, pero evitar viajar es algo que no podía evitar, viajar es algo que no le quitarían.

Ya había cenado, duchado y conoció toda la morada, ya no tenía nada que hacer, solo ver el fuego ardiendo dentro de la chimenea que había ahí.

Pareciera ser una noche tranquila y aburrida, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que escucho una voz perfectamente conocida por él, ese tono, esa melodiosa voz, se la sabia de memoria.

—**Disculpe. ¿Tienen habitaciones disponibles?**

—**Lo lamento señorita, pero ya están todas ocupadas**

—**ehhh… ¿todas?**

—**Así es, lo lamentamos de verdad.**

—**Al menos puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo, ya no hay otro lugar a donde ir**— dijo intentando sonar con cierta pena

El encargando, al saber que se acerba una tormenta no pudo negarse.

Touko feliz fue directo a la chimenea, buscando un poco de calor, ignorando todo aquel ser viviente que estuviera a su alrededor, sacando una manta rosada, cubriéndose con ella.

Por su puesto N agradeció, ser ignorado, pues tenía planeado otra cosa, quien se dirigió a la maquina expendedora por un chocolate caliente, para cierta personita.

Ah, por poco y se le olvidaban las galletas para acompañar el sabroso chocolate, por lo cual volvió a introducir algunas monedas en dicha maquina.

Touko se sonó el pañuelo estrepitosamente, se enfermo, si se hubiera abrigado mas no estaría en esa situación, además de tener contacto directo con la piel de Glaceon, no era muy bueno que digamos.

—**Señorita, muchas habitaciones dobles fueron rentadas por una sola persona, si quiere puede pedirle a alguno, que si pueden compartir habitación**

— **¿Enserió?**— sonrió esperanzada, al menos no dormiría en el sofá duro.

—**No es necesario**—una tercera voz llegaba desde atrás—**la señorita dormirá conmigo esta noche**

—**N!**

—**¿Enserio?, entonces si me disculpan**—el empleado se fue de ese lugar

Dejando solo a los dos chicos enfrente de aquella humeante chimenea. Las miradas se cruzaron, hasta que decidieron romper el hielo.

— **¿En qué diablos estas pensando?**—fue el grito que lanzo Touko con cierta molestia

N solo le tendió el chocolate con humo y el paquete de galletas.

—**Gra-gracias**— tartamudeo Touko y a continuación estornudo moviendo estrepitosamente el chocolate

—**Salud**

— **¿Por qué**?—pregunto normada, la gripe se extendió

—**Porque es la verdad, dormirás conmigo, pensabas que iba a dejar que durmieras con cualquier extraño, además estás enferma, cualquier cosa pudiera pasar**

—**y según tu, ¿contigo estaré mas segura?**—lanzo en comentario con ironía, gracias y sarcasmo

—**Mejor que con otro tal vez si **

—**Gracias**—volvió a repetir

—**anda comételo que ya serán la 12 de la noche, hay que irnos a nuestra habitación**

— **¿Nuestra?**— pregunto roja que fácilmente se confundía con la fiebre que poco a poco le estaba dando.

—**sí, nuestra ¿Por qué?**

Touko solo se quedo callada.

— **¿Qué cama quieres?**

—**Da igual, entrare al baño a cambiarme, elije la que quieras Touko**

Dicho y hecho agarro la que quiso y la que quería era la de la izquierda, espero a que N saliera del baño, ya tenía en la mano la pijama de franela color rosa en sus manos, la perilla giro y salió un N cambiado con una pijama, color azul claro, tirándole a gis.

—**Está libre**

Touko estornudo—**Gracias **— se levanto rápidamente y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.

N se acostó en la cama que está libre, se arropo ya que la temperatura empezó a bajar.

Había una luz tenue por la lámpara que Touko tenía prendida y la aprovechaba para leer un poco. Solo que su concentración fue nula, la tos de Touko se oía fuertemente, una vez y otra vez, hasta que salió de aquel cubículo y se metió entre las sabanas apagando la luz de paso.

1:30 am

La tos ya era más constante y Touko no se paraba de mover cosa que noto N, obviamente el no está en el quinto sueño, la tosecilla no dejaba que durmiera.

Arto de aquello N se paró de su cama, Touko no lo noto, hasta que oyó que un chirrido fuerte, seguía de espaldas a N, no le dio importancia, la verdad estaba muy cansada como para darle la debía importancia.

El chirrido paro y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos rodeándola.

—**Y decías que estarías segura en otra habitación**

—**N! ¿Qué haces?, aléjate!**—salió de su garganta un intento de grito

—**No, lo que necesitas es entrar en calor y ciertamente ya me harte de estar escuchándote toser.**

—**Si quieres me salgo de la habitación **

—**No**— el tono fue cortante—**así estamos bien**—

—**Apártate!**

—**No quiero**

—**Que te apartes!**

—**que no quiero**—solo consiguió que la abrazara mas fuerte—**además, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor manera de bajar la fiebre, Touko?**—

—**No**—Touko y apenas pronuncio débilmente

—**la mejor forma de bajar la fiebre, es sudando**— y no le gusto lo que vio en la sonrisa de N

Ella cerró los ojos mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, el lenguaje le había jugado una mala pasada. Tratando de evitar lo imposible, su sonrojo, volvió a hablar, mientras N seguía perdiéndose en su cuello, acariciándoselo sensualmente con la nariz.

Touko le dedicó esa mirada tierna y sincera que tenía exclusivamente para N y sus caprichos.

—**Te voy a cuidar cariño**— respondió N acariciándole el sudoroso cabello.

No la dejó reaccionar, la tomó de las muñecas con celeridad, y sujetándoselas a la espalda, la atrapó contra él, quizá de una manera un poco brusca.

—**Que hac…**

No le dio tiempo a terminar de protestar, N la calló velozmente con los labios. Fue un beso absolutamente robado, muestra de su necesidad en ese momento. Prácticamente sus labios absorbieron a los de su amante, esos dulces labios de sabor a chocolate, y sin ningún tipo de permiso, su descarada lengua invadió su boca.

Touko no iba a permitir esto, era una intromisión completamente deshonesta.

Cuando sintió los labios de N devorando los suyos, tiró la cabeza para atrás y le miró frunciendo el ceño, mientras forcejeaba tratando de escapar, pero al mismo tiempo que N le invadía con su lengua, apretó más el agarre de su manos, incrustándola contra su pecho, y a los dos segundos de esa acción, Touko ya había olvidado como había empezado ese beso.

De hecho ya había olvidado hasta que había hecho esa mañana, era el poder mágico de los besos de N, que no solo la dejaban sin aliento, sino que la hechizaban y la hacían hacer cosas que hace unos segundos habrían sido impensables, como besar de una forma tan apasionada en un estado convaleciente.

La lengua de ella ya se entrelazaba con la de N, sus labios eran ahora los que devoraban los de él, era ella la que llevaba la iniciativa y marcaba el compás del beso, la que mordía la lengua de su amante y reía con triunfalismo, para después liberarla y suspirar como nunca cuando esa juguetona lengua lamia su paladar.

En cuanto N fue consciente de que Touko ya estaba más que implicada en el beso, soltó su agarre, para pasar las manos por la cintura de ella y abrazarla como debía y claro está, que sentirse liberada no hizo que Touko escapase de su prisión, ahora se quedó por voluntad propia y lo demostró pasando los brazos por la nuca de él, estirándole y agarrándole del pelo con salvajismo.

Él quería un beso, haría que se arrepintiese de haberle pedido un beso.

N medio soltó una carcajada, mientras poco a poco iba tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, Touko le acompañaba, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de liberar al cautivo que ahora habitaba su boca, pero como siempre, en estos casos el más alto manda, bastó con que N estirase el cuello para que Touko tuviese que acabar el beso, muy a su pesar.

Al ser consciente de que todo había terminado, Touko abrió los ojos y quiso matar a N. Porque una vez más lo había conseguido, ella había sido débil y había acabado cayendo su trampa, en su juego. Pese a tener todavía la respiración agitada, trató de mostrarse lo más digna posible y tras pasarse la mano por la boca en señal de desagrado, se cruzó de brazos e hizo lo mismo que hacía N, aguantar la mirada y desafiarle.

El seguía con su sonrisa, cierto es que ver a su pequeña Touko limpiarse después del beso y poner cara de asco le había alucinando un poco, en otras circunstancias hasta le habría ofendido y le pediría una explicación, pero esta vez sabía porque lo había hecho.

Era por su orgullo, por haberle robado el beso, con ese gesto le decía que su beso había sido una mierda, que no le había gustado, que fue espantoso pero lo malo para Touko era que N sabía de sobra la verdad y lo mucho que ella había disfrutado ese beso.

—**Parece que estas más caliente que hace 5 minutos**— habló N con superioridad, pasando la mano levemente por la mejilla sonrojada de Touko.

—**cállate N**— resopló ella apartando su mano con desprecio —**ya has tenido tu beso robado, pero que quede claro, que acabas de abusar de mi, ahora vete de la cama**—

El de cabello verde rió con ganas con ese comentario.

¿Ahora Touko iba a ir de victima? Definitivamente, aunque pasasen toda la vida juntos esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, y sobre todo, de hacerle reír.

—**Para ya de reírte**— bufó ella, aparentando estar molesta, a pesar de que también se estaba contagiando de sus risas.

— **¿Y el mordisco del labio que era?, ¿una forma de autodefensa?**— seguía N con su ataque de risa, ya le estaban saltando las lágrimas y todo.

—**N estás podrido**— dijo ella, acariciándole la espalda, puesto que ahora él se encontraba encorvado sujetándose el estómago con fuerza riendo sin parar.- venga, deja de hacer el idiota vete a tu cama.

N se levanto de la cama igual estaban pegadas, Touko no tenía a donde escapar, busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba un termómetro que tiene y unas que otras medicinas para humanos, a pesar de que siempre carga más cosas para pokemones que para humanos, no había razón para descuidarse.

Regreso a su lugar, cerca de Touko

—**Te tomare la temperatura**

Touko no pudo ni rechistar porque ya lo tenía en la boca

Hubo minutos silenciosos, parecía que el termómetro no acabase nunca, y lo más inquietante, que el tiempo para ellos dos se hubiese detenido para contemplar la tormenta que había fuera. Sentían que hasta que no acabase, no tenían nada de qué hablar y nada que hacer.

Por suerte la tortura no duró demasiado tiempo, el dichoso aparato hizo un "ding", y N y Touko sonrieron sintiendo que por fin podrían dejar su silencio riguroso.

—**A ver**— se lo quitó N con delicadeza —**38,4º, pequeña aún tienes fiebre, tomate estas pastillas**— se paró de aquella cama.

N le sonrió ya en la puerta, después de todo, parecía que Touko iba a comportarse como una enferma obediente, nada más lejos de la realidad.

— **¿A dónde vas?**— protestó al verlo abandonar la habitación.

El no contestó, ni falta que hacía, la respuesta la trajo en forma de toalla y cuenco de agua. Todavía sin abrir la boca, lo depositó en la mesilla, para tomar otra vez asiento en el borde de la cama del lado de Touko.

—**Manos arriba**— pidió con diversión.

Touko mostraba desconfianza, pero accedió a su petición. Entonces N le empezó a levantar la pijama que ella tenía.

— **¿Qu-que haces?**—dijo Touko con demasiado pudor, por favor, de cuando acá, una chica está tranquila, cuando un chico te levanta la pijama.

—**Pues que más, bajarte la fiebre**— dijo con simpleza

No dijo más y se apresuro a despojarla de la parte superior de su pijama dejándola solo en brasier.

—**Ay cariño, que pintas**— dijo, mientras deslizaba los dedos por los castaños cabellos peinándolos un poco para atrás.

Todo eso era contemplado por Touko, sus ojos zafiros siguieron los movimientos de las manos de N, grandes en comparación con la suyas claro. Siempre le gustaron sus manos grandes y protectoras. Observó como dichas manos ahora tomaban una toalla, la mojaba en el cuenco y después la escurría. Acto seguido, empezó a pasársela por la espalda. Al sentirlo Touko tuvo un escalofrío que le erizó hasta su último vello.

—**Está frío**— es lo único que logró decir.

—**Esa es la idea, quiero bajarte la fiebre**— contestó el con naturalidad, prosiguiendo con su labor

Cada vez que sentía esa húmeda toalla por la espalda era como una nueva descarga eléctrica en su organismo, una nueva incitación. Estaba tan inclinado hacia ella, tratando de llegar a todos los rincones de su espalda, que sin quererlo sus pechos comenzaron a rozar parte de su pecho. N sintió que enloquecía, notando ese sube y baja en su propia piel que el mismo provocaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar sus deseos, de controlar sus instintos, ella estaba tan sumergida sintiendo como le frotaban la espalda que ni había sido consciente de que había clavado la rodilla justo debajo de la entrepierna de N y que su cuello, estaba a la altura perfecta de sus labios.

N no quería resistirse más, iba a besarlo, lamerlo o morderlo tan fuerte que le dejase una marca para todo el año pero se reincorporó un poco y empujó de los hombros de Touko hacia la cama

—**Venga, ahora toca la parte de arriba**— habló N.

Y nuevamente empezó el lavado. La toalla se deslizaba por su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones, y en ese momento, la castaña abrió los ojos, N se había puesto arriba de ella.

—**Cariño, también necesito comodidad**

La chica no pudo hacer nada, había quedado como hipnotizada por él, por eso se dejó hacer N sonrió de manera arrogante y provocativa, era la forma que tenía él de demostrarle que siempre sería presa de sus encantos.

En un cambio inesperado Touko quedo arriba de N.

N le tomó de las nalgas y las apretó contra su propio cuerpo, porque pese a los pantalones, de la pijama gruesa, sentía ese calor de la intimidad de Touko y sabía que ella también lo sentiría.

Aunque el muchacho la tuviese agarrada del trasero, ella trató de mostrar entereza y fuerza de voluntad, por eso, fue deslizándose hacia abajo, su plan; era acabar sentada sobre las piernas de N y así poder terminar con lo que él había comenzado y olvidarse de cualquier encuentro íntimo con su novio.

¿Cuál fue el error?, precisamente ese, deslizarse por el cuerpo de N, porque los abdominales duros dignos de un Dios griego no fueron el problema, el problema surgió cuando notó por el camino algo bastante más duro que los abdominales de su chico. No había pensado en eso, pero es que sentía esa erección casi como si estuviese sin ropa, supuso que se debería a los pantalones del pijama, ya que con unos jeans no se notaba tanto, lo que le hizo enrojecer y tragar saliva apurada fue cuando llegó a la conclusión de que ahí solamente había pijama, no calzoncillos.

Quedó paralizada sin saber cómo actuar, en un acto suicida llevó la vista a N, como buscando una respuesta en él. Otro gran error de Touko, él ya la miraba con esa detestable sonrisa de triunfo, y para cuando quiso hacer como si no había notado nada y seguir su camino ya era demasiado tarde, N nuevamente había echado las manos a su trasero y la empujaba con fuerza hacia su dureza.

—**No te bajes más, estás justo en el sitio perfecto**— sonrió de manera lujuriosa.

La mujer dio un pequeño bote, tratando de minimizar todo lo posible el roce con ese bulto tan delatador, por el contrario N ya no quería esperar más, deseaba rozar lo máximo posible la piel de Touko, por esa razón, sus manos comenzaron a explorar el interior de su brasier.

—**N**— le trató de detener ella apurada, pero en vez de eso salió un gemido

Sentía que la sangre se le iba concentrando en las mejillas, pero no solo ahí, también sentía cada vez con más fuerza las palpitaciones en su entrepierna, y lo peor de todo era que aún enfermo. No pudiéndole mantener más esa mirada de deseo desvió su vista a través de su cuerpo, y de nuevo se equivocó.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior muestra de su ansia, su vista se deleitó con los pectorales de N, definidos pero sin ser exageradamente musculosos, la siguiente parada era su abdomen, firmes, marcándosele varios cuadraditos, pero conservando la naturalidad de un cuerpo humano no muy aficionado al ejercicio.

Ni sabía cuando lo había hecho pero sus dedos ya dibujaban círculos por ese vientre, justo alrededor del ombligo. N sonrió abiertamente al presenciar esa acción, lo había conseguido, había metido a Touko en su juego, pronto, ella desearía esto más que él mismo.

Apartó sus manos del cuerpo de ella para llevarlas al colchón, flexionó las piernas y tomó un poco de impulso, deslizando el trasero hacia la parte de arriba de la cama, y de esa forma, quedar medio sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y tener a Touko justamente en frente.

Cuando N flexionó sus piernas, Touko volvió a caer sobre el abdomen del chico y tras encontrar la postura idónea ahora sus caras eran separadas por escasos centímetros.

— **¿Te acuerdas cual es el mejor remedio de quitar un resfriado?**— preguntó, mientras sus manos masajeaban la espalda y el vientre de ella.

Touko ya se había quedado sin habla, sus manos acariciaban dulcemente su pelo y sus ojos desbordaban la misma pasión que él.

—**Y la respuesta fue sudando**— se respondió el muchacho, dando un mordisco al aire rozando los labios de ella — **y creo que se me ha ocurrido una forma de sudar mucho**—

Esta vez el beso si llegó, un beso corto pero pletórico de amor y pasión. Touko siguió con la mirada inmersa en los profundos océanos de su novio, observando como él sembraba cortos, húmedos y sensuales besos por su cara y cuello, correspondiendo tal vez de forma tardía los que sentía en sus labios, porque eran tan breves que ni le daba tiempo a saborearlo, estaba como hipnotizada, era un muñeco carente de voluntad, se dejaría llevar donde desease N.

El chico llevó la cabeza para atrás, dejando un poco de espacio entre la castaña y él, para acto seguido sacarse esa camiseta de manga larga y tirarla en bola a cualquier lugar, ahora no era importante. Sin más tardanza su boca ya devoraba su hombro, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con la mayor de las fierezas para que segundos después se lo lamiese y lo besase con la mayor de las dulzuras, porque así era N, marcaba los tiempos como nadie, y mezclaba el más absoluto frenesí, con la mayor calma y templanza. Solo para ella, para hacerla gozar, para hacerla disfrutar.

No se resistía más, no deseaba resistirse más, quería sentir la húmeda y traviesa lengua de N por su hombro, deslizándose por su cuello y llegando hasta detrás de la oreja, hizo que la excitación al fin se apoderase de todos su ser y muestra de ello fueron sus continuos suspiros y algún que otro gemido que hacía las delicias de los oídos del rubio.

Para él, escuchar la jadeante respiración de Touko era música sublime, cantos celestiales, una de los placeres más intensos que podía experimentar.

Ella ya no solo deslizaba sus manos por el cabello de N, sino que lo agarraba con fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra su cuerpo, ahora más concretamente contra su pecho, mientras sus labios besaban sus sienes o atrapaban su oreja.

Ni sabía lo que besaba solo sabía que era algo de su querido N y eso era lo único que le importaba. Pegó un gruñido al notar que una vez más N se separaba de ella, le miró de forma desafiante, pidiéndole explicaciones, ahora N la miraba con amor e incluso ternura, mientras guiaba una mano a la nuca de ella para quitarle ese cochambroso coletero, y liberar su increíble pelo que tanto le gustaba sentir en su boca o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Con la más absoluta de las maestrías, el pantalón de la pijama se deslizaba por la cama.

La mujer levantó un poco el trasero para facilitar a N su labor y de compartir unas risas por lo mucho que daban de sí, y tras casi matar a la chica por sus movimientos torpes, el pantalón salió por los aires, y a N le pareció estar en la gloria cuando sintió por primera vez la suave piel de las piernas de Touko sobre la suya.

Habían estado demasiado tiempo tapadas. Esas piernas le volvían loco, eran atléticas pero delicadas, esbeltas y suaves.

En ese instante también pudo comprobar que sus suposiciones de antes eran correctas, la intimidad de Touko desbordaba un ardor indescriptible, podía sentir hasta la humedad que traspasaba su ropa interior impregnándose en su propio abdomen. Deseó meter la mano por ahí y acariciarla, masajearla y provocarle un auténtico éxtasis, pero consideró que todavía era demasiado pronto, deseaba hacerla sufrir más, comprobar hasta dónde llegaba realmente su paciencia.

Los besos cada vez eran más urgentes y fieros, las caricias ya se transformaban en pellizcos y arañazos.

Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca hubiese imaginado que debajo de aquella pijama, se escondiese un tesoro tan preciado. Bueno, realmente él lo sabía, la había visto, acariciado y saboreado en infinidad de ocasiones, hasta el último milímetro, pero para él, siempre que la veía, era como el primer día, como aquella vez en ciudad mayólica, sentía la misma apasionante vibración que le provocaba descubrir algo nuevo y a su vez esa sensación de bienestar y seguridad que daba el conocer algo a la perfección.

Era perfecto.

Touko se le adelantó a los movimientos de N, comenzando ella primero a besar y lamer el cuello de su chico, dejando así que N solo tuviese acceso a su hombro y su espalda que apresuró a acariciar con los labios.

Hubiese deseado levantarla y darle la vuelta, ponerla a ella debajo y que así pudiese explorar todo los rincones de su cuerpo, extasiarla hasta el límite, hasta que quedase afónica de tanto pedir más y más, pero dejó que ella lo hiciese, que ella tomase las riendas y el control, que ella le hiciese disfrutar, que disfrutasen mutuamente.

Quedó completamente enganchada en su cuello y cuando se separó, observó con triunfo la marca enrojecida, en el día de hoy, la señal de propiedad la llevaría su chico, no ella.

N la miró de esa forma amorosa que tan solo podía usar él, porque nadie más la amaba tanto como él, compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad, en la que Touko le dijo que se preparase para lo que le esperaba.

Y así fue, los suspiros y gemidos por parte de Touko empezaron a fluir por si solos conforme el recorría el camino de besos y caricias por su torso. Atrapó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, con la fuerza necesaria para llenarle de placer sin llegar a hacerle daño, más mordiscos y más besos en el recorrido hasta su ombligo, mientras tanto la mano de Touko iba bajando en el, en estos momentos inútil pantalón de pijama.

El miembro del chico ya se encontraba en perfecta erección y Touko lo comprobó cuando lo agarró en su mano.

N soltó un gran suspiro de placer, sintiéndose en el mismísimo cielo. Esa mano delicada, suave y cálida que antes había estado observando ensimismado ahora era enteramente suya, dispuesta a hacerle gozar hasta su último aliento, hasta que sus gemidos retumbasen por toda la habitación. Ella no le hizo esperar demasiado, también disfrutaba al máximo con el miembro de su novio entre sus manos, y comenzó despacito a frotarlo, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, haciendo especial hincapié en la parte superior, la más sensible, donde cada vez que ella masajeaba él sentía una descarga por sus dorsales.

Pensaba que estaba nuevamente en un delirio, pero al contrario del provocado por la fiebre, este de placer y exaltación, pero comprobó que el delirio no había hecho más que empezar cuando notó algo húmedo deslizándose por su pene.

Agitación, locura, desenfreno, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más evidentes y sus jadeos más complacientes, y si para N los gemidos de Touko eran como un canto divino, para Touko los de N no eran menos.

Se sentía completamente llena y satisfecha por poder provocarle tanto placer y quería seguir haciéndolo siempre, demostrarle que ella también estaba ahí para él, que ella disfrutaba al máximo cada suspiro de su chico, y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre pidiéndole más. Y le dio más, hoy estaba dispuesta a complacerle en todo, no dejó ningún trozo de la piel de su miembro sin besar, sin lamer, sin probar lo bien que entraba en su boca.

No llegó a más, Touko dio por concluida la exploración de esa zona y con una sonrisa perversa, fue subiendo a gatas nuevamente hasta quedar sentada sobre él, de tal forma que sus pechos quedasen a la altura de su cara. Todo lo sudado en días anteriores debido a los ejercicios parecían niñerías en comparación con lo que estaba sudando ahora, sonrió a su chica en señal de agradecimiento, pero también mostrando que deseaba participar.

—**Touko es…**—empezó entrecortado, pero fue callado por ella, que le puso el dedo en la boca.

Él lo besó, lo chupó y lo mordisqueó como si se tratase de un delicioso caramelo, pero Touko no lo mantuvo mucho tiempo ahí, en seguida apartó la mano para llevárselas a la espalda. El quedó embelesado presenciando como esos pechos estaban enfrente de él.

Esos pechos que no llamaban la atención por su tamaño, pero sí por su voluptuosidad, para N eran más que perfectos. Eran preciosos, sensuales, diseñados exclusivamente para él. Se relamió por verlos tan cerca, sentía que le llamaban, que le pedían ser probados, ser acariciados y besados, y N nunca le negaría nada ni a Touko, ni a ninguna parte de ella.

Padeció sin moverse la placentera tortura que era sentir la lengua de N por su pezón, y su fuerte mano agarrando a su compañero para evitar envidias, masajeándolo con maestría, con la fuerza necesaria, ni más, ni menos, justo la precisa, notando como el pezón se endurecía con el paso de su pulgar. Pronto la boca cambió de pecho, succionándolo con ferocidad, pero sin perder esa dulzura tan característica de sus encuentros, porque por muy fogosos que fuesen y muy salvajes que se tornasen, siempre quedaba esa dulzura del uno con el otro, esa dulzura que era la mayor muestra de su amor.

La otra mano, ya sintiendo que había cumplido su trabajo en el seno de la chica, se deslizaba por su cadera, palpando hasta el mínimo detalle, reconociéndolo, porque había tocado tantas veces ese cuerpo que lo reconocería sin mirarlo, solo con tocarlo.

Llegó a su destino, el borde de las braguitas de ella, y sin más dilación, la adentró por debajo de la ropa y Touko gimió con fuerza al notar esa intromisión. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, que el ardor le saldría por los ojos y es que N sin ningún miramiento ya friccionaba la fuente de su delirio entre sus dedos, ese denominado "botón del placer", que tan bien sabía activar las mágicas manos de N. Uno de sus dedos no tardó en abrirse hueco, penetrando esa empapada cavidad de Touko a la que el acceso lo poseía él en rigurosa exclusividad.

Ella comenzó a agitarse moviendo las caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda, desesperándose y gruñendo, porque en estos momentos, los dedos de N no eran suficientes. Nuevamente separó sus glúteos del cuerpo de él y le agarró la mano para que la apartase de ahí, esto ya se estaba alargando demasiado y quería terminarlo ya, debía sentir a N de inmediato.

Dicho y hecho, con una mirada se comunicó con el chico y mientras ella se deshacía de su empapada ropa interior, él estiraba el brazo hasta su cajón. Premio. Lo encontró sin necesidad de revolver demasiado. Apresurado lo abrió con la boca y se lo entregó a su chica que por fin, tras tanto rato, ya se encontraba en absoluta desnudez. Colocó el condón sin demora, para que después despacio y con calma, ella fuese sentándose en él, sintiendo como era penetrada y N sintiendo como entraba, como esa estrecha cavidad se ensanchaba a su paso, y como le envolvía después, atrapándole por completo. Escasos segundos estuvieron así, en los que se miraron y se sintieron felices, una vez más conseguían sentirse completamente plenos el uno con el otro, sentirse uno, y sin más tardanza, ella empezó el vaivén.

Despacio, tratando de profundizar al máximo la penetración, de tener dentro de ella lo máximo de N posible. Encorvó el cuerpo hacia él, para que la envolviese por completo entre sus brazos, para que la besase, la acariciase y le dijese lo mucho que la ama, y poco a poco, empezó el sube y baja, el para delante, para atrás, incrementando a cada segundo su necesidad de sentirse, por lo tanto la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él ya había tomado el control, ya marcaba el ritmo, y ya la embestía con toda la fuerza que disponía, y con cada embiste ella intensificaba su velocidad, sus gemidos, sus jadeos. Se echó para atrás sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar tanto placer, buscando un apoyó lo suficientemente resistente, encontrándolo solamente en N, en su piernas. Él la sujetaba de la espalda para que no cayese para atrás, recreándose de la espectacular vista que poseía ahora, como su piel brillaba de forma mágica, como su vientre se contraría a cada movimiento, como sus pechos rebotaban con total libertad.

Se desesperó por el hecho de no poder ver su rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza demasiado tirado atrás, y se dijo que eso lo debía solucionar al instante, por eso, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, ni se enteró que ahora su frente chocaba con la de su amante, estaba en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, una a la que solo podía ir con N.

Ambos cuerpos goteaban sudor por todos los poros, sudor ahora transformado en el más divino de los perfumes. N la abrazaba contra él con energía, apoyando su frente en su hombro, escuchando como su respiración y sus palabras incoherentes entraban en su oído, porque Touko ya se había abandonado.

N había tomado las riendas, sujetándola con fuerza encima suya, le embestía con potencia, mezclando por completo sus cuerpos, complementándolos como nunca. Ahora nada importaba, chico y chica se fusionaban en uno, piel morena y piel blanca compartían el mismo sudor, el mismo aroma, no se podría diferenciar cuando acababa un cuerpo y cuando empezaba el otro, era el milagro del amor, de amar de esa forma, de desear tanto a otra persona hasta el hecho de hacerte uno con ella, ahora eran un mismo ser, un mismo corazón, una misma alma.

Le separó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, porque adoraba verla así, la encontraba más bella que nunca, más inocente y cándida, ahí, entre sus brazos, siendo solo suya. Pensó en que nunca podría amar a otra mujer de esta forma porque sería completamente absurdo. Ella era su amor y esta era la forma que tenía de expresar su amor, para él no existía el sexo desenfrenado, el sexo por el sexo solo buscando un placer momentáneo, un placer siempre y cuando engañoso.

Él buscaba el placer eterno, y ese solo era capaz de dárselo Touko, con una sonrisa, con una mirada, despertándose a su lado, amándola con locura. Ese era el placer para N, la única forma de amar que tenía cabida en su mente. Ella era suya, exclusivamente suya, al igual que él era de ella, porque el derecho sobre sus cuerpos lo habían ganado en el momento en que se regalaron sus corazones, mientras siguiese poseyendo su corazón, también poseería su cuerpo, era suya, enteramente suya.

Sus dedos acariciaron con ternura sus labios entre abiertos, mientras ella fruncía el ceño y suspiraba de manera entrecortada, tratando de decir algo que no llegó a comprensión de nadie. Sus pensamientos se habían diluido, ahora lo único que sentía era ese estremecimiento recorriendo sus piernas, concentrándose en su intimidad y estallando en una gran explosión de placer. N apretó su boca contra la de ella, aspirando el aire de sus gemidos, la esencia de su orgasmo, porque él también sentía que su cuerpo iba a explosionar en miles de pedazos, perdiéndose eternamente por ese universo infinito en el que se encontraba ahora.

Ella ya se había detenido, sin reaccionar, solamente notando esas contracciones que parecía que no acababan nunca, y que la llevaban al mismísimo paraíso, lo que hizo que N embistiese con más fuerza para acompañarla cuanto antes a ese paraíso que juntos creaban. Sentía que iba a perder la razón, nunca se cansaría de provocarle ese placer a su novia y compartirlo con ella, porque lo que más loco le volvía era sentir el orgasmo de ella como suyo propio.

Touko trató de recomponerse pero le fue imposible, N seguía en su labor con entusiasmo, sin darle un respiro. Por fin ella abrió los ojos y quedó maravillada mirando la carita de concentración de su chico y las muecas que delataban su tan placentero esfuerzo.

Le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, le besó dulcemente, y le abrazó contra ella, para después seguir acompañando los movimientos de N.

No duró mucho más, Touko escuchó un gran gemido en su oreja, entrecortado, como aguantando la respiración, y sintió que N disminuía el ritmo, apenas hizo un par de movimientos más mientras culminaba, llegando al tan ansiado clímax, sintió como el fuego que llevaba fraguando toda la tarde abandonaba su cuerpo, como las llamas no solo le envolvían a él, sino también a ella, y su sudorosa frente cayó, sobre el hombro de la chica que le tenía entre su brazos, su Touko.

Permanecieron unos instantes así, todavía sin separar sus cuerpos, jadeando con fuerza, respirando completamente acompasados, intentando encontrar el aire suficiente, porque parecía que en esa habitación no había bastante para abastecerles.

N se sentía en la gloria, sintiendo esas dulces caricias en su pelo y en su espalda, y justo en esa acción encontró a su Touko, la chica comprensiva y cariñosa, sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado en algún momento que ella no fuese así.

Lentamente despegó su frente de ella, la miró y se maravilló por lo que vio, su sonrisa y sus ojos con los que reflejaba su eterno amor, estaban ahí esperándole, solo a él, a nadie más, y sin decir ni una palabra, porque en este momento sobraban, se besaron, con la mayor ternura posible. Luego, Touko se quitó de encima de él, separando su unión física que no espiritual, sus corazones siempre permanecían unidos, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, acto seguido N hizo lo propio.

Todavía seguían recomponiéndose, que sus cuerpos volviesen a la normalidad y que sus corazones dejasen de bombear tan violentamente. Viendo a su novio a su lado, Touko iba apresurarse a resguardarse en su cuerpo, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez N se le anticipó.

Pasó su fuerte brazo alrededor de su delicada cintura, atrayéndola con determinación hacia él para después apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, estaba claro que N quería que le continuasen mimando toda la noche. En un principio ella se extrañó, conocía N y él siempre quería mostrar su virilidad, dejar claro que él era el hombre, que él era el fuerte, quien la protegería, por eso siempre la abrazaba contra él, pero la ventaja que tenía Touko era que conocía esta otra parte de N. Su parte de niño indefenso, necesitado de mimos y amor, el cual solo deseaba la protección y el cariño en brazos de su novia, y realmente, era la parte que Touko más adoraba y le llenaba de ternura. De tal forma que esta vez fue ella, la que jugueteaba con los dedos en su pelo, relajándole y mostrando así su devoción hacia él, velando su sueño.

—**Siento como si hubiese abusado de ti.**—dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado haciéndolo con una enferma.

—**En ese caso, me encanta que abuses de mí**— susurró ella claramente somnolienta, abrazándose con más fuerza a él.

Touko se revolvió un poco, ahora sí que las sábanas estaban absolutamente empapadas.

—**Tenemos que cambiar las sábanas**— musitó ella.

—**Ya las cambiaré luego, ahora quiero dormir**—dijo el entrenador dando por concluida la conversación con su chica.

Touko sonrió, llevando la vista hacia su pecho, exactamente donde ahora N apoyaba su mejilla, y le acarició dulcemente el rostro, comprobando que si no estaba dormido, ya estaría a punto. Tratando de perturbarlo lo mínimo posible, se ladeó un poco hacia él y mientras con un brazo lo continuaba envolviendo, con el otro logró atrapar la sábana arrugada que había quedado prácticamente debajo de la cama tras su gran encuentro de hoy, y con sumo cuidado, le tapó a él y a ella misma.

—**Que descanses**— susurró dándole un beso en la coronilla, para después cerrar los ojos y tratar de compartir el sueño de su novio.

...

No era consciente de cuanto había dormido, realmente siempre que dormía con Touko después de hacer el amor, dormía con tranquilidad y sosiego durante horas y horas. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Touko ya no estaba a su lado, ya que no sentía su respiración, y al abrir los ojos se cercioró de que en verdad, Touko había abandonado.

Trató de incorporarse un poco.

—**Touko**— llamó esa habitación seguía pareciendo hecha de fuego.

Con dificultad por la oscuridad que ya hacía, logró ver la figura de la chica en la puerta. Estaba vestida como acostumbraba, ya no había rastro de aquella pijama rosa, al menos hubiera estado mejor si no llevara nada.

— **¿Ya te has despertado?, dormilón**— dijo divertida, viendo como N, todavía con la mano en la cabeza bostezaba como un león.

— **¿Qué haces?**

—**Fui al centro pokemon a ver a un peqeño Glaceon.**

N le miró confundida y resopló haciendo una mueca de desagrado, empezaba a sentir un terrible malestar por todo su cuerpo.

— **¿Cómo estás?**— preguntó llevando la mano a la cara de su chica, ya que estaba cerca de él. Parecía que la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente e incluso desaparecido.

—**Estoy como nueva, no sé que me has dado que me has curado**— respondió volviendo a besar los labios de él.

— **¿Te encuentras bien cielo?**—preguntó en tono preocupado, pasando la mano por su frente y su rostro.

—**No sé, me acabó de despertar y buf… estoy completamente desganado.**

—**Uy…**— rió Touko, poniendo carita de niña buena — **para mí, que estás incubando una gripe.**

— **¡¿Qué?!**— se alertó el chico.

—**Bueno...**—comenzó Touko con sensualidad —**al menos ahora ya sabemos cómo curarla, sudando mucho**— terminó dándole un beso en mejilla.

La chica la miró de forma amena. Estaría encantada de intercambiar los papeles y ser su enfermera.

-**Venga cariño**.- lo llamó estirándola del brazo—ponte algo limpio, que voy a poner sábanas limpias de una vez para que duermas tranquilito.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Así que no le quedó más remedio que asentir y empezar a ponerse la pijama limpia.

Mientras Touko demostraba su arte cambiando una cama, que era más bien poco, N tenía entre sus manos una labor mucho más complicada, la cual consistía en encontrar las pastillas en esa desordenada habitación.

Touko abandonaría la habitación, pero no puedo porque N empezó a fastidiar una y otra vez.

Con la ira en los ojos, miro a N, quien solo la miro con cara de niño bueno.

—Cof, cof, cuídame que estoy malito.

Touko solo rodo los ojos, para ir directo a aquellas camas que estaban juntas para estar al lado de su querido N.

Bueno, solo pasarían dos días más juntos, mientras la tormenta pasaba, disfrutarían mucho, y estarían mucho sudando.

**Beato:** Se acabo, bien esto salió, que les ¿pareció?, serian tan amables que me dejen un review diciéndome que opinan onegai shimasu n_n

**PD:** I love you, N.


End file.
